After Ark
by Twister1
Summary: My first FanFic. Rouge stumbles upon an amazing discovery only to later stumble upon another! But can this new discoverie help save the earth against an old evil?


AFTER ARK  
  
Chapter 1: Shadow  
  
"……Maria…." Shadow stood in the control room of the abandoned space colony ARK. He stared out its window at the blue planet he was created to destroy, earth. He heard footsteps running toward the room. He slowly turned his head to the open door to see who it was. It was the girl. The girl in the pink suit with the pink hair. "Hmph…Amy" he said quietly. She ran right past the room. Shadow kept watching. She slowly walked backwards and poked her head around the corner into the control room. She suddenly got a scrunched look on her face. "Shadow, what are you doing? Were all gonna die if this thing collides with earth!" Shadow turned back to the window. "Like I care what happens to that pathetic planet. You seem to forget, I was created to destroy all life on that planet." Amy walked over to the window and stood beside shadow. "But you have to help us shadow! If you're the ultimate life form, you can stop this thing! Please shadow, just give the people a chance to live! Please shadow, give them a chance!" Shadow felt it all coming back to him, as soon as Amy said give them a chance. He remembered that day, the last day he had with Maria. The flashback came to him. "Shadow…please Shadow…give them a chance…give them a chance…to be.. happy" Maria said in a weak voice. "Maria!' Shadow was locked in a capsule with no way out of it. He planted his hand against the side of his capsule. "Please shadow!" Amy's plead brought shadow back to reality. "Your right Amy." Shadow turned and ran towards ARK's core. "I must hurry before it's too late!"  
  
Chapter 2: Sonic  
  
Sparks flew everywhere as the blue hedgehog's shoes flew down the railing heading to ARKs core. He crouched to gain more speed. Finally the end of the rail came into view. Sonic flew off the end and landed in front of a huge shrine. "Bingo" Sonic said to himself. "Hey Sonic!" A familiar voice came to his ears. Sonic turned and looked in the direction of the voice. The red echidna Knuckles came running to Sonic. He had the master emerald with him. "Good knuckles, you got it. Now we just have to counter the chaos emeralds and stop this thing!" They both took a step forward when the rumbling started. In the center of the core was where the rumbling was the worst. There was a lot of water there, and the water was boiling. All of a sudden, a huge monster popped out of the water. It looked like a turtle without a shell. The rumbling stopped. The monster turned its attention to Sonic and Knuckles. Sonic took a step forward to fight the beast. "Sonic don't!" Knuckles yelled. "We have to get through, we have to stop this thing!" Suddenly, Sonic felt a hand on his shoulder. "No, Sonic. Leave this one to me." Sonic turned to see the black hedgehog shadow, staring down the monster. "Shadow….." Sonic started to speak but was lost in his words. Shadow rushed forward at the monster ready to fight.  
  
Chapter 3: Shadow  
  
Shadow ran forward and greeted the monster. It roared and started to chase shadow in circles. Shadow heard a familiar squeaky voice below him. "Shadow!" it screamed. Shadow looked down at the voice. "Omachao? What are you doing here?" Omachao smiled "I'm here to help! It's invincible! That thing is the prototype of the ultimate life form! It's called the Biolizard! Destroy it's life support system! That's all I can say! Bye!" Shadow heard the lizard stop. Shadow skidded to a halt and spun around. He saw a red pipe coming out of its mouth. It stretched all the way up to its back, where the big red life support system was. It came to Shadow. He ran forward and leaped onto the pipe. He grinded all the way up the pipe and dive bombed the life support system. After repeating this a couple times the Biolizard was down for the count.  
  
Chapter 4: Knuckles  
  
Knuckles ran as fast he could up the steps to the chamber of the chaos emeralds where they would stop the power of the emeralds with the master emerald. He ran as fast his legs could go just so he could keep up with sonic, who was always faster than he was. They ran up the steps to the shrine, and knuckles placed the master emerald in the slot in the middle of the floor. "The 7 chaos…The chaos is power…Stop the chaos emeralds…Only you can do this! Stop the chaos emeralds!" Knuckles said. Suddenly Ark came to a halt. Knuckles let out a sigh of relief. "GYAAAAAAA!" They heard a yell from behind. They spun around and saw the Biolizard waving its head around, roaring. All of a sudden the Biolizard disappeared. Shadow hopped up onto the platform with Sonic and Knuckles. "Is that what Chaos Control really is?" then the rumbling started again. Eggmans voice came over the loudspeaker. "The prototype is still alive! He has become one with the space colony! He is keeping it on a crash course with earth!" Knuckles stood in amazement. "Sonic!" he yelled. Sonic stood there and smiled. He looked at Shadow, who was returning Sonics smile.  
  
Chapter 5: Sonic  
  
Sonic raised his hand in the air, as did Shadow. They grabbed hands and stood there. Suddenly the seven chaos emeralds appeared, floating around the two of them. Sonic harnessed the power of the emeralds, along with Shadow. They instantly found themselves shooting upwards surrounded by an amazing light. They shot upwards even faster, and then everything became a blur. When Sonic looked over at shadow, he wasn't the usual Shadow. Shadow he turned silver, and was shining. He looked at himself and saw gold instead of blue. They shot upwards even faster and faster. Then everything went black. They reappeared outside the space colony. The Biolizard was hanging off of the colony. Sonic and Shadow had turned to there super form. Eggmans voice came into earshot through radios built by Tails. Sonic, there is a swelling spot in the Biolizard! Attack that swelling spot to damage it. Keep doing that! Your our last hope!" Eggmans voice faded. Sonic knew what he had to do to save the world. He flew toward the Biolizard. As he got closer, the swelling spot on his neck came into view. It was on his neck, and it was big enough that it shouldn't be very hard to hit. He flew towards the swelling spot but was knocked by a small pink energy ball. As he regained his thoughts, he saw that the Biolizard was surrounded by these eggs. He wouldn't give up. He flew in a second time, dodging each egg fired at him until they were all gone. He zeroed in on the biolizards neck. He quickly dive bombed the swelling spot and bounced off, hearing the lizard scream. "Shadow, it's all up to you now!" Sonic yelled as he zoomed off to collect rings. Sonic whizzed around ARK in search of rings when he heard the Biolizard roar, signaling shadow had hit him on his weak spot. He heard shadows voice saying "Your turn Sonic!" Sonic zoomed back to the lizard and this time was greeted by more small pink energy eggs, and this time, a huge laser. Sonic maneuvered through it all and struck the lizard once more. Now it was all down the end.  
  
Chapter 6: Shadow  
  
"Here I come you creep!" Shadow yelled at the lizard as he zoomed in for the final attack. Sonics voice came over the radio. "Shadow your losing rings! Trade places with me! You won't last!" It was true Shadow had only 5 rings left and he was losing them "No. I want to defeat this thing, for…Maria." Shadow zoomed in and struck the swelling spot with all of his might. The Biolizard was dead now, but it was too late. ARK was already in earths atmosphere and it was falling to the surface. Sonic and Shadow flew toward ARK with all there strength. "No way that's getting through!" Sonic yelled. Once again Shadow was getting a flashback of Maria's wish. "Now SHADOW!" Sonic yelled. Shadow prepared himself for a chaos control to try to warp the colony away from the earth. "NOW!" "CHAOS CONTROL!!" they both yelled as soon as they touched ARK. ARK disappeared in mid-air and reappeared on the other side of the earth, safely orbiting the planet. Shadow had lost all of his rings, which caused him to lose his super status. He was falling to earth. "Maria…this is what you wanted right? You wanted them to be happy. Well, I have fulfilled your wish." Shadow kept falling into earths atmosphere as he burst into a flaming ball of fire in the atmosphere.  
  
Chapter 7: Sonic  
  
Sonic walked down the corridor to the control room where all of his friends, and even two of his enemies were waiting for him. He stood by the door for a few seconds, remembering the passed hedgehog. It all just started to work out. It seemed they had just became friends, and now Shadow is gone…for good. Sonic pushed the button to open the door and all his colleagues greeted him. "Where's Shadow?" Rouge asked. Sonic shook his head and looked at the ground. He walked into the room, handing Shadows gold bracelet to Rouge. "Do you think he really meant to destroy us" Rouge asked. "He was what he was," Sonic replied "A brave and heroic hedgehog. He gave his life for that planet." Rouge nodded. "I guess your right." Eggman was staring out the window next to tails. "You know tails, I looked up to my grandfather. Ever since I was a boy I wanted to be just like him because of all the things he achieved. But did he really mean to destroy us all?" Tails thought about it. "I don't know," He said "But I do know one thing, we all did it together!" Eggman nodded "Your right Tails" Knuckles walked up to rouge who was standing by the window. "So what's next for you Rouge? Off to hunt those jewels you love so much?" "No" she responded "Too much work and too little pay. Plus I have something better I'm thinking about right now." She scratched her chin. "It'll all work out when we get back…you'll see." Knuckles stared at her although she never looked back. Rouge just smiled at Knuckles reflection in the mirror "If you say so Rouge." Sonic stood, thinking aloud. "The ultimate life form…" Amy walked over to him confused. "What's the matter Sonic?" Sonic paused. "Oh it's nothing." He smiled at Amy "Come on Amy, lets go home, to the planet as cool and blue as me!" They all walked together out of the control room toward the rocket in which they came to take them home. Sonic stopped and looked back "Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog…"  
  
Chapter 8: Sonic  
  
Sonic sat alone in one corner of the space shuttle that was piloting them home to safety. He had jus saved the world once more. He had done it so often in the past. But this time, he needed and got help. Shadow. Shadow was dead now. He had used his super form too long and disappeared forever. They were almost home now. Sonic looked out the window and saw the runway come into view. There was a huge mob of people waiting for him and his friends. As the shuttle touched down he observed that some of his fans had signs to how there appreciation. He could barely depict some of then. "We love you Sonic!" some would say. I should be happy, I just saved every person on this earth. He thought. I guess its just not the same. Shadow deserves most of this praise. He beat that stupid lizard. Not me. I don't deserve any of this. Amy looked over at Sonic. Her emotions boiled. She loved Sonic, they both knew it, but Sonic had absolutely no feelings for her. Amy hated seeing Sonic like this. He was upset about something, she knew it, but Sonic wouldn't reveal what was wrong. "Sonic…" Amy slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Sonic something is wrong, please tell me what is the matter?" Amy grabbed Sonics hand. Sonic slowly turned his head toward Amy. "It's just….Shadow just realized what he was doing was wrong, and then he gave his life for the people on this planet." Amy put her head on Sonics shoulder. "Sonic you would have done the same thing." The shuttle came to a halt. Sonic stood up and started out the door. Amy stared after him. She felt a tear coming to her eye. Why doesn't he like me? She thought. Tails was the first to exit the shuttle. A loud cheer erupted through the mob for tails and knuckles who was right behind tails. As the two exited the president approached the bottom of the staircase leading out of the shuttle. There was a podium there. The president tapped the microphone and a loud noise swept over the fans signaling the microphone worked. "Let's hear it for our heroes!" The president shouted. The crowd erupted when Sonic stepped out of the shuttle. Sonic stepped forward to the podium next to the president. The president then awarded the heroes with medals of Honor and the gang went there separate ways to home.  
  
Chapter 9: Rouge  
  
Rouge walked through her neighborhood ready for her next adventure. She would go to the jungle to collect more jewels even though she told Knuckles she would give that hobby up for good. She just couldn't resist the urge of jewels. She hopped a plane to the jungle areas and began her search. Her radar wasn't picking up anything. She kept walking hoping to find a way to some jewels. Her concentration was suddenly broken by a rustling in the bushes. She looked over and carefully approached the bushes. She reached out one arm slowly and pushed aside a branch. She gasped at the sight she saw. There laying on the ground was the black hedgehog Shadow. He was barely alive. He was struggling to crawl to safety. "P-p-please….H-help m- me….R-r-rouge." He lost all consciousness at that point. Rouge was at a loss. She had no clue what to do. Finally and idea came to her mind. She picked up Shadow and ran as fast she could with him to the nearest hospital. After a while, Rouge contacted Eggman. Eggman arrived at the hospital shortly after. He ran into the hospital room to see Shadow all taped up and about a million IV's and other wires attached to him. "How could he have survived Rouge?" Rouge looked puzzled "I have no idea doctor." Eggman left the room and headed towards the waiting room. Rouge was left alone. She could hear Eggmans radio as he contacted tails. "Shadow just hold on." About an hour later Sonic and Tails arrived. Sonic was in first. "How could this be!? I saw him die with my own eyes!" Sonic was clearly amazed that Shadow lived through all of this He was standing there with his mouth gaping open. He was speechless, as was the rest of the gang. "Well, I have to get going now." Rouge said "I have to get those jewels I went to look for." Rouge ran off without saying goodbye. "Shadow" Sonic whispered "You can make it through this…Just hang on."  
  
Rouge ran through the forest as fast as she could. Her radar had picked up something huge. She wanted it so badly. She would stop at nothing to find it. She ran faster and faster. Her radar could pick it up even better with every step she took. Finally, the radar was blinking red, meaning whatever it was, it was close. She looked up from her radar and saw the entrance to a huge cave. She stared in awe at the huge mouth of the cave. She decided to explore inside. As she walked in her radar began to beep faster and faster. Whatever she was going to find, she was going to find it in this cave. The cave was dark, to dark to see three feet in front of her. She kept walking, hoping to find a jewel somewhere. She bumped into a dead end, dropping her radar. The radar shattered as it hit the ground. Rouge let put a small yelp. She felt the wall looking for another door somewhere. Her hands rubbed across a strange surface that felt like a button. Hoping it was a button, she pushed in on the wall. Her guess was right. It was a massive door. It slowly opened with a rumble that shook the whole cave. Inside the whole room was illuminated. But all of the light seemed to center around one thing. It was huge, and green. But to Rouge it looked oddly familiar. She walked around the front of the object. When she got there she fell backwards in amazement. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The giant object that was resting there was the Biolizard.  
  
That's all I got so far, please rate this and tell me if ya want more! Thanks! C ya! 


End file.
